


Sleepy Seb

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is desperate to find his Finn to cuddle with, but Valtteri is more than fine as well.Valtteri refuses at first, afraid to show his feelings towards the German, and to make everything even more complicated, Kimi walks in on the two of them snuggling.





	Sleepy Seb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Another great prompt by CustardCreamies! I wasn't sure this was exactly what you wanted, or if you even wanted it to be really Botsimi, but that's kinda what happened :)
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Sebastian send Kimi yet another message asking the Finn where the hell he was. Still, he didn’t receive any answer. Sebastian was getting desperate, he was exhausted and needed Kimi to sleep, but the Finn was simply nowhere to be found.

Sebastian let out an annoyed huff, curling one arm around himself as he tiredly wiped his other hand over his face. Someone came back at his side, worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment Seb though it was Kimi.

“Are you okay, Seb?” Valtteri asked quietly, urging the German to stop walking. Sebastian shrugged.

“Tired... “ he mumbled, “And I can’t find Kimi.” Valtteri hummed in sympathy, hesitantly wrapping his arm around Seb’s shoulder to guide him to a quieter area. Sebastian instinctively leaned close to him, letting out a soft noise at the gentle content. Valtteri almost pulled his arm away again, but by the way Seb was swaying on his feet, he knew not to.

“Can you please stay with me?” Sebastian suddenly murmured, burying his face in Valtteri’s neck as he angled his body in such a way that he could hug the Finn properly. Valtteri wasn’t Kimi, but he was Finnish and Sebastian trusted him, and, more importantly at the moment, he was warm and comfortable. 

Valtteri didn’t know what to do. Sebastian looked miserable and Valtteri wanted nothing more than to help him, but he knew it was risky. He had fallen for both Seb and Kimi in the past, feelings he had pushed away once Sebastian and Kimi had started dating, and he knew he could only hurt himself by helping Seb in such an intimate way.

“Please.” Sebastian murmured, clutching on to the Finn a little tighter. Valtteri breathed out a little shakily, but finally hugged back, his resolves falling away when Sebastian let out a soft whimper. 

“Okay.” he whispered, closing his eyes momentarily as he rested his cheek against the side of Seb’s head. “Your driver room?” he then asked, eying the red building nearby. Sebastian nodded sleepily. Valtteri tried to take a step towards the hospitality, but Sebastian refused to let go. Eventually, Vallteri sighed and lifted the other man up, Sebastian automatically wrapping his legs around Val’s waist, snuggling closer with a content pur. 

Valtteri tried to walk to the Ferrari hospitality as quickly as possible without moving Seb too much. Sebastian muttered the directions to his room as they walked, his chin resting on Val’s shoulder. Some engineers gave them a weird look, but no one remarked over it, clearly already used to Seb’s antics. 

Inside the driver room, Valtteri somehow succeeded to sit down on the sofa without dropping Sebastian, who still refused to part from him. He leaned back against the sofa’s armrest, Sebastian curling up against Val’s side, arm slung over Val’s stomach. 

‘Comfy, Seb?” Valtteri whispered. Seb nodded, stretching contently as Val rubbed his hand over his shoulder. 

“Thanks Val.” Seb murmured. Valtteri shuddered and pressed a soft kiss against Seb’s temple. Sebastian hummed and tilted his head to give him more room. Valtteri took in a sharp breath at the gesture. There was no way Sebastian would ever do that for him, the German must have though he was Kimi. Sebastian grumbled something when Valtteri went rigid and pressed his nose against the side of Val’s neck for more contact.

Valtteri let out another shuddery breath, pressing his face in Seb’s unruly hair. He knew this was the only opportunity of ever holding Sebastian like this, and he couldn’t resist taking it. 

Suddenly the door opened, just as Valtteri pressed another kiss to Seb’s head.

“Sorry Seb, the meeting took longer than expected and…” Kimi trailed off when he saw his German comfortably snuggled into Val’s arms. Valtteri blushed a deep red.

“I’m sorry, I…” he sat up rather abruptly, startling Sebastian, who whined. Valtteri untangled the German’s arms from his waist and stood up from the couch, refusing to meet anyone’s stare. Kimi felt a pang in his chest when he saw Valtteri looked close to crying, which confused him.

“I’m sorry, I should have never…” Valtteri stammered, trying to push past Kimi. Kimi caught his arm.

“I’m not angry.” he said. He knew what Sebastian could be like, and if there was anyone he trusted and cared about, it was Val. Valtteri stubbornly looked at his feet, but didn’t make a move to pull his arm from Kimi’s grasp. 

“I should not have…” again he didn’t finish his sentence, a small sob breaking through his throat. Kimi didn’t hesitate to pull the other Finn into his arms, shushing him gently. Valtteri still didn’t move, but Kimi felt he was trembling, his tears leaving marks on Kimi’s shirt.

Sebastian had meanwhile gotten up from the sofa, walking over to the two Finn’s with a concerned expression on his face.

“Val?” he said softly, his voice still a little hoarse from sleep as he rested his hand on the back of the silently crying Finn. Valtteri didn’t answer, but one hand came up to fist Kimi’s shirt as he pressed his face against Kimi’s neck. 

“I-I can’t do this, I shouldn’t…” Valtteri suddenly rambled, pushing them away again, his breathing fast and panicked. Sebastian caught his arm, brushing his hand over Val’s cheek.

“What did we do, love?” he asked in concern. Valtteri shook his head, more tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“I can’t tell you…” he said brokenly. Kimi glanced at Seb for a moment, the German giving him a small nod.

“Val… just…” Kimi trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath. “You should know you mean so much to both me and Seb, we don’t want to see you hurt like this, especially not because of us.” Val watched them with wide eyes. Seb squeezed his hand again.

“Tell us what it is, love.” he encouraged softly. Val bit his lip and closed his eyes before he spoke.

“I fell in love with both of you… but then you started dating so I pushed all the feelings away and it was alright… but now Seb was so close and I… I just don’t know.” he rambled. The looks on both Ferrari drivers’ faces softened. Sebastian glanced at Kimi for a moment before walking over to Valtteri, tightly wrapping his arms around him. 

“We love you too.” Seb whispered. Kimi walked over as well, bringing both men into his arms.

“We really do love you kulta.” he whispered. Valtteri wordlessly pressed closer to them, letting out a shaky breath as both men pressed gentle kisses over the side of his face.

“Valtteri…” Seb whispered, tilting Val’s head to him so he could brush their lips together. Valtteri hesitantly kissed back for a moment, before pulling away, blushing as he looked at Kimi. Kimi smiled gently.

“Come here.” he said, gently kissing Val as well. Valtteri made a soft noise into the kiss, savouring the feeling. He pulled away and looked at the two men that still had their arms wrapped around him. 

“I… love both of you too” he stuttered. Sebastian grinned, contently pressing up against his side, while Kimi leaned in to kiss his cheek again. Valtteri smiled tentatively, not willing to move out of their embrace yet. It was only when he saw Seb’s eyes were starting to flutter closed again, that he gently nudged Kimi, who snorted when he saw the sleepy German.

The three of them sat down on the sofa, Seb cuddled in between his two Finns, already asleep within minutes. Valtteri leaned against Seb’s side, gently brushing his fingers through the man’s unruly hair. His other arm was wrapped around the German, his hand resting on Kimi’s hip, playing with the seam of his shirt.

“You’re really not angry with me?” Val whispered to Kimi. Kimi blinked in surprise but shook his head, reaching down the intertwine his fingers with Val’s, which were still resting on his hip.

“If it had been anyone else, I would have. But not with you Val, never with you.”


End file.
